


Thinking Out Loud

by supermaurryn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, End of the World, F/M, Sadness, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaurryn/pseuds/supermaurryn
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. It's the end of the world and it's sad. Take it you vultures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is depressing and sad and I'm bringing it over from fanfiction.net

The rain poured down hard onto the roof of the small blue house, the thunder outside getting increasingly louder. Levy sighed, waiting for the inevitable to come. She smiled softly as she remembered when she and Gajeel had finally decided on what color to paint the outside of their home. He put his foot down and told her that he would paint it his favorite color-blue, the same shade as her hair. When she had asked him why, he had simply said it was the first thing her noticed about her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and sat up straight, pulling her blue, wavy hair up into a ponytail. She sighed again and slowly pushed herself up off the couch. Her small stature wandered over to the radio, turning on the news broadcast, hoping for some miracle.

'-and it seems that this is it folks, so hold your loved ones close and tell them you love them. This will be the last broadcast of the night. All we can do now is await the –KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

A large hand came down on the tune dial, changing the station. Levy lowered her head in guilt. She knew Gajeel didn't want to hear more about the situation at hand, he said it was pointless to sit around and mourn over something so unavoidable. In truth though, she knew he was just as broken as the rest of the world.

Levy lifted her head, "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I know." Gajeel interrupted. "Everyone wants to hear that this isn't the last day. That everything is going to be fine tomorrow. But it won't be, and people need to realize that and stop focusing on this awful situation. We shouldn't focus on it either."

"Then what do we focus on?" Levy whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Gajeel reached for the radio again, changing the station to the only one left playing music. He pulled Levy close and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to the center of their living room.

"Us." He said, staring down into her big, worry filled eyes.

Ever so slowly, the chords of an acoustic guitar began to drift through the room. She looked up at Gajeel when he started humming. Eventually he looked down at her and smiled, and leaned down close to her ear and began to sing along with the radio.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before…and I can't sweep you off of your feet." Gajeel lifted Levy off the ground and lowered her feet down on top of his, and began to sway ever so slowly.

Levy felt her eyes start to water, her lip start to tremble, and buried her head in Gajeel's chest. She breathed in his scent, saving it in her memory. Gajeel hardly ever sang, only on very special occasions when it was just the two of them. Perhaps this was a special occasion; after all…it was their last day on earth. So Levy closed her eyes, leaned her head on Gajeel's chest, and listened as his voice whispered the rest of the love song spilling from the speakers.

"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70. And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinkin' bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just touch of a hand. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am-"

A loud rumble echoed through the earth, as if it were a warning for what was soon to come. Levy sucked in a quick breath, her arms tightening around Gajeel's waist. He slowly slid his arms up her shoulders, enveloping her in warmth and comfort. He quickly resumed his singing, leaning in close to her ear.

"So honey now, take me into your loving arms."

Levy pulled her arms out from around his waist, moving them up, around his neck. As they pulled each other closer, they felt another rumble beneath their feet. However, Gajeel remained calm, determined to steady Levy's nerves.

"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars."

Another rumble, this one more violent than the last, and a lot closer, shook the earth. Levy took a deep shaky breath and looked up into Gajeel's eyes. He smiled softly at her, placing his hand behind her head, and kissing her deeply. Once they pulled away, he pushed her head against his chest, laying his chin atop her head.

"Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud."

The next rumble shook so hard, it sent their belongings flying off the shelves. It was as if it was right underneath them. Gajeel and Levy looked up into each other's eyes, and they knew this was it. Gajeel pressed his forehead against Levy's and closed his eyes. As she did the same, he uttered one more line out.

"Maybe we found love right where we are."

Boom

**Author's Note:**

> \\(' _ ')/ well there ya go. Everyone is dead. Have a nice day.


End file.
